


THE PATH OF THE WIND

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Nature, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: A baker and a perfumist meet in an idyllic place. What can happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A certain Shiyagare episode and a certain CM inspired this story. Plus, Hisaishi's music again.

Chapter 1. Path.

The alarm beeped and the loud music started. Sho opened his eyes to the dim lights of dawn. He felt a little anger when he awoke from a nice sleep, but smiled thinking of the possibilities the new day would bring. He stepped out of his caravan and looked up at the mountains. Summer was ending and the air was starting to chill. He had parked the caravan in a nice place by the forest and proceeded to hike up the slope. He had driven from Hiroshima where they had told him about the bakery on the top of the mountain. As the good baker he was, he wanted to inspect it and to see if he could lend a hand there.

 

He arrived to the top of a small hill first. The lack of oxygen was getting noticeable and he sat on a round rock. Not far from where he was, a type of road was carved in the ground, going down the hill to the valleys there. Sho wasn’t sure whether it was made by Mother Nature or humans. So he got up and walked near it to inspect it.  
\- That’s the path of the wind. – A voice told him. Sho turned his head to see an old man walking towards him.  
\- They say that if you wander on it and the wind blows through you, your life will be changed forever. – He said.  
That made Sho smile,  
\- Changed? In what way?  
The old man shrugged:  
\- Change is change. It is never positive nor negative.  
Sho thanked him and proceeded to continue with his march.  
\- Are you going to the bakery on top of the mountain? – Asked the ojiisan.  
Sho nodded.  
\- I figured because people I encounter here go there. – The man had sincere eyes. He hesitated for a while but finally said to the young man: - Try the path of the wind, it reaches the top and your life can change.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“When you find those bubbles, you get magic.”  
Those were the last words of Aiba Masaki’s favourite fairy tale. His grandmother used to tell it every night and he dreamt of catching the bubbles in his butterfly net. He kept picking the wild flowers that grew near the windmill to use for his soaps and his fragances.  
\- It’s getting cold. Autumn will soon paint the trees in gold and brown. – He told the retriever that accompained him.  
He glanced towards that road that only a few people dared to cross and smiled. Soon the wind would run up and down the hill bringing the rain and the cold.  
\- Do you think we’re going to find the bubbles of magic ever, Puu-chan? – He spoke to the dog again and the animal simply stared at him while wagging his tail.  
\- But what happens when you find those bubbles, I wonder. – He continued speaking to the dog. – Does your life change? Do you find happiness?  
He petted the dog on the head.  
\- We’re happy as it is, aren’t we, Puu-chan?  
\- I used to own a cat and I talked to her as well. – A deep voice coming from somewhere on the hill startled both Masaki and the dog.  
The young man turned around and saw an excursionist approaching him.  
\- I’m looking for the bakery but I think I got lost.  
Masaki stared at him and then at that road. He pointed to it and said:  
\- Did you cross it?  
\- Yep. I was told it’s the path of the wind. Indeed it is, as it blows forcefully there.  
Masaki grinned.  
\- Am I getting rich? Famous? - Asked the clueless baker.  
Masaki laughed. A sound that pleased Sho.  
\- You never know. – He replied.  
That was a nice place, full of flowers and vegetation. An ancient windmill in the distance. Insects buzzing, birds chirping and a happy dog running around.  
\- Do you live here? – Asked Sho.  
Masaki pointed to the windmill.  
\- Sugoi! – Sho was really surprised. He had travelled the whole country and seen a lot of things, but he could never imagine that a young person would live in an old windmill.  
\- If you wait a minute, I think I can show you the way to the bakery. – Masaki told him.  
He ran to his home carrying the basket with the flowers and herbs. Sho noticed it and it dawned on him that the young man was a soap maker or maybe a perfumist. He promised himself he was going to visit that place every now and then if they hired him at the bakery. Even if they didn’t.  
It turned out the bakery was on the other side of the mountain. Sho arrived almost at noon. The owners heard what he had to say, gave him something to eat and agreed to test his skills as a master baker.


	2. Flowers.

‘Hana boy’ was the nickname the customers of the bakery had given Sho. He wore flowery shirts under the white apron when working and serving them. He had been admitted in the mythic bakery and was presenting the locals with his creations. Chocolate chips bread was a success as well as his delicious garlic bread. He was content and satisfied by how everything was going. So were the owners. A group of men had helped him to get his caravan up the mountain. They left it at a particular spot Sho liked and he decided to make it his home. He didin’t want to live inside the bakery building so he refused the offers of the owners. He wanted to feel the cold air in the morning and breath pure oxygen. He wanted to have a nice view of that ‘path of the wind’.

 

One chilly morning, Sho saw the perfumist stepping inside the bakery and felt warmness. He sat at one of the wood tables and looked around. Sho finished with one of the customers and approached him.  
\- Can I help you  
The perfumist smiled and focused his bespectacled eyes on Sho’ shirt.  
\- Coffee is really good and strong. And may I suggest some chocolate cake? – Continued.  
\- Lavender’s fragance provides a good night sleep. It also gives us joy.  
Sho frowned. The other man wasn’t listening to him.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- Your shirt. You’re wearing one with lavender flowers.  
Sho laughed then, understanding what was happening. The perfumist felt embarrassed.  
\- I’m sorry. I’m too obsessed with my job, I guess. You were saying?  
\- Breakfast. You came up here to have some good coffee and bread, ne?  
\- Of course. I also came to see you. I was wondering if you finally made it here.  
\- I did, I did!  
The baker stared at the other man’s eyes for a second. They were bright, sincere and had the colour of early chestnuts. After taking note of his order, Sho told him:  
\- I don’t even know your name.  
\- Aiba Masaki. – Was the perfumist’s answer.  
Sho smiled.:  
\- Masaki as in tree?  
Masaki nodded.  
\- It suits you. Sakurai Sho desu.  
Masaki smiled:  
\- Sho as in wings?  
Sho nodded and went to fetch the coffee.  
\- Interesting. – Murmured Masaki.  
An old man sat at the perfumist table.  
\- Once upon a time, the wind fell in love with soap bubbles but it couldn’t grab them, not even touch them. Because every time it tried, they flew away and away, out of its reach.  
Masaki grinned at him:  
\- But then the bubbles of magic came to be. And the wind could finally hold them and find happiness.  
They both spoke at the same time:  
\- And when you find those bubbles, you get magic.  
Masaki took the elderly’s hand in his.  
\- I’m glad you’re back, jiichan.  
Sho almost let the tray he was carrying fall on the floor. He was shockingly surprised when he saw that old man he had encountered on the mountain, the same one who had pointed him towards that path of the wind, sitting in front of Masaki, talking to him as if he knew him. He approached them, put the items on the table while the man smiled at him knowingly.  
\- He’ll take some green tea. He’s my grandfather.  
Sho bowed at him politely.  
\- I think we’ve met before. – He told Masaki.  
\- Indeed.  
\- And it certainly wasn’t a casual meeting.  
Both men were looking at him intently and Sho felt a bit uncomfortable.  
\- Chai, it is.  
He left them and walked towards the counter. Things were getting weird.  
\- So the wind brought a hana boy. Interesting.  
Masaki looked inquisitively at his ojiisan. But the man just dismissed him with a gesture.  
\- You’ll know in time.


	3. Stars.

The Leonids meteor shower was a huge event every year in the mountains. Despite the cold, people gathered outside to watch the stars fall like droplets of lit rain. Some prayed, others made wishes but all of them marvelled at the beauty and magic that space brought to earth.

 

Masaki wished for the bubbles. Like he did each year since his childhood. And then ran to the bakery to have some hot drink. He hadn’t seen Sho since the day him and his grandfather had breakfast there. The place was empty: no sight of the owners, the employees or any customer. When he was about to leave he heard music coming from a piano. He followed that sound until it brought him to the back lounge. Sho was sat in front of the instrument, in concentration. He was the one extracting the notes and melody from it. Masaki couldn’t recognise the tune although it was familiar. Sho was wearing a white shirt and black trousers, no flowers pattern, but he resembled a lily or a daisy. Masaki smiled at the thought.  
\- Hana boy. – He whispered.  
Sho heard him and stopped playing. He turned around on the stool and looked intently at him.  
\- This melody is actually the Waltz of the Flowers from The Nutcracker. I guess I miss Spring.  
\- I didn’t know you could play piano.  
\- I do. But don’t tell the bakers or they will make me play here as entertaintment for the customers. – He winked and got up.  
\- How can I help you?  
Masaki asked for a coffee and both walked to the counter.  
\- You didn’t go out to watch the meteor shower.  
Sho shrugged:  
\- It's on all week, ne? I can watch it any day.  
\- Do you wish for something?  
Sho looked him in the eyes while serving a hot mug of the steaming black liquid.  
\- Upon the stars? No. I think you yourself have to create your own way and destiny.  
Masaki sipped carefully and the took off his glasses to wipe them.  
\- But you did cross the path of the wind.  
\- Indeed. And it was your ojiisama idea. My curiosity was tickled. That’s all.  
\- He’s dying.  
Masaki said these last words as if it were nothing. Sho couldn’t move, couldn’t speak.  
\- He’s been ill for a long time. He hasn’t been the same since obaachan passed away. The doctors have told him the end in near. He says he’s old enough and has lived a fruitful and happy life.  
Sho remained silent. Masaki smiled softly at him as if to comunicate he was fine and continued speaking.  
\- I always thought that the bubbles of magic could cure everything and bring back those we love and lost. Like my parents. But soon I realised that was just a children’s tale and they won’t ever be found.  
\- I’m so sorry. – Sho stuttered.  
\- He resides down in Magome and has climbed up here to be with me for the last time.  
Sho remembered his grandparents in Gunma, how dementia had taken them all away. He remembered his parents and how long it had been since the last time he had seen them. He was a traveler, he wanted to make sense of the senseless life.  
\- Am I making you sad? – Asked Masaki with a soft voice. Sho shook his head.  
\- Your grandfather told me change is change when I met him before entering the path of the wind.  
Masaki sighed.  
\- He’s wise. He believes something really happens when the wind blows through you in that place. I believe it too. It brought you to me after all.  
Then he realised what he just said and tried to apologise. But Sho dismissed it.  
\- I know what you meant. But I’m not sure that type of magic works.  
Other customers started to come inside. Sho had to take care of them, but before leaving Masaki, he told him:  
\- Why don’t you come here every morning for breakfast?  
To which Masaki replied:  
\- Why don’t you go with me to watch the Leonids tomorrow night?  
They smiled at each other thus settling the deal.


	4. Wind.

Both of them had finished work early. Masaki showered in the windmill and put on clean clothes. The perfume of jasmines penetrating through the pores of his skin. This was one of the reasons why he loved to work with flowers and plants. They embraced him with their esences and transformed him in a part of them.

Sho showered in his caravan and put on clean clothes. He wasn’t sure whether to wear a daisies or a roses patterned shirt and he finally decided that roses were more appropriate for a night out.

 

It was cold up there but the black sky sprinkled with stars made him feel warm. The baker was sitting on a bench waiting for the perfumist. When he arrived, he sat beside him.  
\- Tonight, I’m a rose boy under this heavy coat. – He told him. – What are the meaning of roses?  
\- It depends on the colour. But basically they always express love.  
Both of them had their eyes on the sky looking for any glimpse of a meteor.  
\- I won’t wish for anything. – Sho said.  
Masaki remained silent.  
When the luminous rain from the space started, they both gasped. Sho realised that, despite his constant travelling, he hadn’t experienced a meteor shower ever. He turned his head sideways to look at Masaki. The profile of the perfumist was semi iluminated by the heavenly spectacle: the long, broad nose; the pretty eyes behind the glasses; the brown bangs; the full, gorgeous lips. He was like a fairy tale prince, but he looked solemn at the same time. Sho averted his gaze.  
\- You look like Jupiter.  
Masaki laughed out loud.  
\- Am I a planet now?  
\- More like music. I was observing you and you made me think about Holst’ suite.  
Masaki smiled at him shyly  
\- You know a lot about music.  
\- Well, you know a lot about flowers.  
Masaki didn’t know what to reply so he looked up at the sky again. And so did Sho.

It was late and the low temperatures were getting unbearable so they decided to return to their respective homes with Masaki’s promise to come for breakfast at the bakery in the morning.

 

Puu-chan woke Masaki up with his barks, like he used to do when the sun had risen. He got up. Dressed himself and went for a walk with the dog. He looked at the sky again, now painted in orange colours and realised something. He sat on the frosted grass, let out a sigh. He was feeling defeated and he wasn’t sure why. Of course he was going to fall for a hana boy. He loved flowers, it was destined from the moment the path of the wind brought him to his door. He shook his head and smiled at the king of the sky.  
\- I wasn’t expecting this.

 

Sho could barely sleep so he got up early, dressed and went for a walk. A majestic sun was alredy shining on him when he approached the path. He felt like entering again and let the wind take over. Would things change once more or was his destiny sealed? He didn’t believe in fate, though. Love had taken him by surprise. But didn’t love always come unexpectedly? Sho was in love but he didn’t know how to feel about it. He laughed at the irony of it all.  
\- Granted he’s beautiful but I barely know him. – He spoke to the soft wind that was blowing around him like a playful child.

It was getting late, he had to go to work. And Masaki would be waiting for him to serve him breakfast. With that joyful smile and those kind eyes behind those black-rimmed glasses


	5. Wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny Tokai Sensei cameo.

Masaki always liked whire chrysanthemums. They were big and majestic and its perfume was earthly, like the smell of the mountain after the rain. But they were also the flowers of grief, linked to death.

Illness had deprived him of his parents in his childhood. His grandparents had taken care of him and taught him the secrets of the flowers and their essences. Until dementia came and took obaachan away. Now everything was repeating itself. Life was a circle, but so was death.

He kept staring at his phone for a while. Ojiichan spent two days with him up there to say goodbye and now Masaki had received the call. He had to go down to Magome but he had to go to the bakery too as he had promised to Sho.

He saw him the moment he stepped in. He was already serving, so cheerful, so alive. He was wearing a brownish shirt with thistle flowers and his usual white apron. Masaki didn’t want to ruin his day but had to tell him what had happened. He walked closer to him and his heart broke when he watched the smile on Sho’s face disappear the moment he spoke:  
\- My grandfather is at the Kiso hospital. It’s a matter of time.  
Sho grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the back lounge.  
\- What are you going to do? – He asked.  
\- I need to see him for the last time.  
Sho suddently held his hands.  
\- I’ll take you there in the caravan.  
Masaki looked him in the eyes and felt like screaming ‘I love you so much’ but the pain in his heart and the tears forming wouldn’t allow it. He shook his head:  
\- You can’t. You have work to do.  
\- They’ll understand. Wait for me here.  
Sho let go of him and ran outside. He came back half an hour later with two men.  
The men who had helped Sho with the caravan up the mountain helped him to reach the windmill. They drawed a map and gave him some advice on the route to Kiso. Masaki put the overexcited dog inside the vehicle.  
\- Puu-chan can be troublesome sometimes, gomenne.  
He sat on the passenger’ seat beside Sho and waved to the men when the vehicle started moving.  
\- I shouldn’t but I’m feeling sad. Jiisan wouldn’t want me like this.  
Sho told him he understaood, that it wasn’t an easy situation. During the trip, Masaki explained his life to him while watching the gorgeous winter landscapes in the horizon.  
\- It’s going to snow soon. – He said.  
Sho was feeling contradictory. On one hand, he was devastated by the news and the prospect of an alone Masaki. On the other hand, he wished to confess the love that was threatening to burst his soul.  
\- My parents are still in Gunma, they’re teachers. I guess I’ll have to go visit them in Spring.  
He physically felt Masaki’s gaze on his face and knew what he was silently inquiring.  
\- I wouldn’t want to be a teacher, I wanted to fly. I wanted to explore and discover. I wanted to carve my own path.  
\- Like the wind chasing bubbles. – Masaki said softly.

They remained silent for the rest of the drive. When they arrived to the hospital area, Sho parked the vehicle while Masaki took care of Puu-chan. They finally stepped inside the building and a nurse took Masaki first to the doctor’s ofice.  
For a cadiologist, sensei was really young.  
\- Your grandfather is a stubborn old man. – He said annoyingly. – I told him he could not, under any circumstance, climb that mountain due to the state of his heart and his recent angina, but he disobeyed. He told me he needed to see his grandson and I replied: ‘why doesn’t he come here instead?’ He laughed at me and said: ‘you don’t understand. I need to bring him the present from the wind.’ What a crazy old geezer!

Masaki started to tremble and asked to see his ojiisan immediately.


	6. Tree.

The room was dark, quiet, like a premonition of what was coming. The beeping of the machines and the labored breathing from Masaki’s grandfather were the only sounds. The young man sat on a chair by the bed. Ojiisama was asleep and peaceful. A bout of tears and sadness washed over Masaki. He cried in silence until a weak voice spoke.  
\- Each moment I’m closer to obaachan and to my beautiful daughter, your mother.  
\- Don’t talk like that! – Masaki held his hand while wiping his tears away.  
\- It’s reality and you have to face it.  
Masaki looked at those kind but tired eyes and felt like telling him ‘I can’t’, but he let him speak instead.  
\- Winter brings death. It’s Nature’s way. But Spring will come soon.  
He coughed and continued.  
\- Where’s hana boy?  
\- Outside with Puu-chan.  
The old man smiled and squeezed Masaki’s hand.  
\- He’s literally a flower brought by the wind, a windflower. You have to cherish him.  
Masaki shook his head.  
\- Jiichan, I don’t think I…..  
The old man sushed him raising his fingers.  
\- You’re a brave boy, Saki, purchase your happiness. Leave that windmill and that mountain and go look for the bubbles of magic with that gift from the wind.  
Masaki felt so scared, so lost. A nurse interrupted them. His gradfather needed more rest. Masaki kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Ojiisama died the next day. Arrangements were made. Relatives and friends came from the town to pay their respects to him. His ashes were scattered in the lake. No one tied Masaki to Magome anymore. So he promised himself he wasn’t ever coming back. He’d remain in that windmill for the rest of his days. Preparing soaps and perfumes and selling them. Living together with the flowers. Forever dreaming he’d finally catch the bubbles.  
\- He never really liked the mountains. – He said to Sho.  
They barely spoke during their trip back. They had been away for a week. Everything went so fast. Sho was heartbroken. It was as if the cold grip of death had grabbed what was blooming between them and frozen it. Masaki was distant, aloof, pain had engulfed him and didn’t want to let him go.

 

It was 2ºC when they arrived. Winter had marked every tree, every plant, hidden the animals and insects, drowned the ground and the sky. Fortunately, it wasn’t snowing yet.  
Masaki got out of the caravan, thanked Sho and proceeded to go inside the windmill when Sho stopped him.  
\- I’ll be at the bakery if you need me.  
Masaki looked at him and winced.  
\- You’ve done more than enough for me.  
\- I’ll do whatever is necesssary.  
Those usually cheerful eyes were so sorrowful Sho couldn’t stand it.  
\- I….. – Sho stuttered. He touched Masaki’s silky brown hair with the tip of his fingers and grazed those lips with his own.  
Sho’s lips were like Spring, warm and sweet. He smelled like jinchoge, freshly and pure. If Masaki weren’t feeling so distressed he would have laughed.  
\- Of course your fragance would be that of a winter flower. – He whispered.  
Sho pressed his body to Masaki’s and wrapped his arms around him. But Masaki pushed lightly to separate them, smiled at him and then turned around to cross the windmill’s entrance and shut the door behind him.  
Sho stood in front of it for a while. Perhaps he had misjudged him, perhaps he was being inappropriate but damn he loved Masaki with all his might.

He returned to the bakery and to his job. Winter was setting, he was sure things would be different come Spring.


	7. Bubbles.

It was almost a month since they had separated in front of that windmill. Sho kept working, pleasing the customers and wishing Masaki would step inside the cafeteria for breakfast. Snow had already covered everything in bright whiteness.

 

Sho went outside for a break. The sun was shining and the sky was as blue as he remembered the sea. He rubbed his hands together because of the chilliness and let out a puff of condensed air. He liked Winter and Winter on the mountains was as amazing as he had imagined. He needed to see Masaki but he knew he wasn’t ready.  
\- All takes its time. Like Nature. – He said.

He strolled around the bakery for a while and then returned inside. At midday there wasn’t much to do, only some cleaning and preparations.  
Masaki entered the almost empty bakery carrying a big bag. Sho stopped what he was doing the moment he saw him. He looked fine and healthy, his hair tousled by the wind, his cheeks pinkish by the cold, his spectacles fogged. He took them off and wiped them like he always did. Sho observed him with delight.

Masaki walked towards Sho showing him the bag. He took an old vynil record out of it.  
\- I found this in the windmill. The words ‘Waltz of the Flowers’ caught my attention. It’s a recording of the Tchaikowsky suite my grandfather used to play. This is why it sounded familiar to me.  
Sho picked it and smiled.  
\- That’s a real treasure you got there. I loved this music when I was a kid.  
Suddenly, there wasn’t any awkwardness between them, as if nothing had happened in front of the windmill, as if he had forgotten of the passing of ojiisama.  
Masaki looked at Sho and hesitated for a moment:  
\- The old record player still works. We can listen to it together.  
Sho had never felt so happy in his whole life. He excused himself to the bakery owners and stepped out of the place alongside Masaki.  
\- I’d like to go to the path of the wind first if you don’t mind. – Masaki said. Sho nodded.  
They held hamds and ran to it.  
The path was carved clearly despite the snow. It went from the top of the mountain to the valleys down there, exactly how Sho remembered it. They stepped on it still holding hands and let the wind pierce them. The warmness of the sun rays made its frostiness cozy. Masaki cupped Sho’s face in his hands.  
\- Magic exists but one also has to create it. I don’t know if the wind brought you here or if this path changed our lives. I’m thankful you’re here and I do love you.  
They kissed shyly at first but then passion took over them and they were left breathless.  
\- Just promise me one thing –whispered Masaki afterwards – come Spring, you’ll take me with you to Gunma and then to the ocean. I never really liked the mountains that much.  
Sho nodded:  
\- I know plenty of flower parks we can visit. A hana boy knows his enviroment.  
They laughed and hugged. Cold didn’t reach them anymore.

 

They were approaching the windmill when they heard Puu-chan’s barks. He seemed very excired and kept running around them, jumping on the snow. A couple of metres before them, against the blue sky, round, transparent soap bubbles were floating. The rays of the sun painting colours on their surfaces. The dog was trying to catch them. Masaki couldn’t believe his eyes and shouted:  
\- They’re here, Sho-chan!  
One of them fell on Sho’s open palm, he smiled and said:  
\- And when you find those bubbles, you get magic.

 

FIN.


End file.
